Emotions
by Wh0kn0ws
Summary: He looks confident but his eyes deceive him. I see something else, the one emotion I love most of all. Fear.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Thomas Greengrass felt unnerved to say the least. He resisted the urge to shudder as he took a glance into the cold, dead eyes of his guest. No emotion could be seen in those green eyes; no fear, hate or compassion. Nothing what-so-ever. Thomas prided himself on being able to read people, it was a skill he used and required on a daily basis being a politician. Having that skill rendered useless was disconcerting to say the least. His throat dry and lips chapped, took a sip of water before speaking.

"I assume you understand why I've summoned you"

The boy just stares at him from across the desk, not moving an inch. Thomas looked away, not wanting to maintain eye contact. Looking into those eyes brought a strange feeling of dread and despair, the very same feelings he was hoping to avoid.

After a moment Thomas continued, "There have been rumors spreading around lately that certain neutral families will soon be 'persuaded' to choose a side in the upcoming war. I am under no illusion, I know The Dark Lord is not dead and will soon rise. I speak on my families behalf when I say we have no interest in joining either faction, we will remain as we always have, neutral. However, with the new school year starting soon I have to prepare for the worst. My daughter, Daphne, is in Slytherin where she'll be surrounded by the children of very influential dark families, the very same families that may want to cause trouble." Thomas paused, the very thought of his only daughter, his angel being harmed was almost too much to bare. "If anything were to happen to her, I honestly don't know what I'd do or how I would react. There's only one thing that matters to me Mr Rivers, Family. I can protect my wife as I'll be around her at all times, but once Daphne boards that train bound for Hogwarts next week, I'll have no control over what happens"

"And that's why you need me".

Thomas couldn't suppress the shiver that coursed down his spine that time. The boy- no, mans, voice was as cold as his eyes. No emotion, just an empty void.

"Yes, that is where you come in. I've looked over your previous work, I must admit I'm surprised that someone your age has managed to build up quite a strong reputation in your field of work. The amount of criminals and dark wizards you've bested alone is impressive to say the least"

"I was better prepared"

Thomas waited, expecting more of an explanation, nothing came.

"There's something else I should mention before we leave" Thomas said nervously, "You may have heard that the TriWizard Tournament is going to be held this year in France. Daphne, having just turned 17, has been offered a place in the Hogwarts team that will be competing. I've tried convincing her that participating in the event may not be the best idea considering the situation we're in, unfortunately my pleas have fallen onto deaf ears"

"Force her to remain in England"

Despite the seriousness of the situation, Thomas couldn't help but chuckle. "If only it were that easy Mr Rivers, unfortunately teenagers aren't easily controlled and have very short tempers. When provoked, they'll turn from a laughing adolescent teen to a wild animal in a blink of an eye"

Thomas could see Rivers processing everything, considering his options and undoubtedly the large amount of gold he was being offered to take this job. After a few minutes of silence, the man looked up, eyes cold, face void of all emotion,

"We have a deal Mr Greengrass"


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

I follow him down the hall, towards what I assume is the dining room. Walls of white marble, chandeliers of hanging crystal and family portraits continue to trail behind us. As we walk my mind starts to wonder, thinking of the upcoming year and what may be waiting for me. Thomas mentioned the TriWizard Tournament, I've read about it. Nothing I can't handle but my client? I'm not so sure. Why inexperienced children throw themselves into danger willingly is beyond me.

He's stopped, we're no longer alone.

"Rivers, this is my daughter, Daphne"

I smile, time to get to work.

"Hello Daphne, it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance. Your father has told me all about you" She smiles and shakes my hand, I can see that she's faking it. Her eyes, just like her father's, deceive her. Her mask may be able to fool others, but not me. She's an average height, 5ft6. Blonde hair and very slim. Not exactly a fighter's body but I've learnt over the years not to judge too quickly.

"The pleasure is all mine" her voice is soft. She turns to her father, her face changes slightly, just a small twitch but I see it as if in slow motion. She's not happy I'm here. I don't blame her, I'm not too keen on strangers myself.

"Why don't I take Mr Rivers for a tour of the Manor Father, show him around while we wait for supper to be served" she says sweetly.

"Sure Daphne, that sounds wonderful. I'll send a House Elf to let you know when we're ready" Thomas says kindly. He's smiling. He's just a father genuinely concerned for his daughter's safety, something I can respect.

He walks away and we're left alone, staring at each other; she seems to be deep in thought.

"I know who you are and why you're here Mr Rivers" she says, tone as cold as ice. I'm almost impressed, "My father still seems to think I'm a child, unable to take care of herself, blindly walking into danger. Although I can't exactly do much about your presence, I will make my displeasure known."

My lips twitch, how amusing.

"I'm just here to do my job Miss. I don't intend to cause trouble, just too merely keep an eye out for you. I'm sure you know what situation your father has been put into, he just has your best interest at heart. I'm sure you can understand that".

She continues to watch me, but I see her eyes start to soften. "Ever since we the rumours began my father began to change. More alert, more paranoid. I'm not blaming him for this don't get me wrong, what's happening is serious. But I can't help but miss the days when everything was peaceful" She pauses and looks deep into my eyes, "Can I tell you something personal Mr Rivers.."

I Smile, "Please, just Rivers. And of course, please do".

"When I'm at school, surrounded by all my classmates, I can't be myself; just Daphne. Being a girl in Slytherin is one thing, having to be in the same year with fools like Draco Malfoy and his lackys is worse. I've always had to put on this mask, a cold mask to keep unwanted attention away. However in the process of doing that, it's kept potential friends away as well.."

She voice cuts off and she lowers her head.

I feel a slight conflict of emotions, what she's said and how she's reacted is both sad and hurtful. It makes me think of my own past, how I was treated and how it, in the end, made me who I am today.

I look at her, I know what should be done in this situation, I'm just unsure of how to go about it. I step closer until we're an arm's length apart and raise my hand, my goodness this is harder than it looks in the movies, resting it on her shoulders. She raises her head, she looks surprised. To be honest, so am I.

"I'm sure this year will be different"

* * *

I'm sorry for the short chapters so far, but this is the first story I've built up the courage to write. I'm drawing on quite a few influencing stories I've read in the past, But I have a very different idea of how this one will end up. In saying that, my ideas for future chapters seem to change on a daily basis, If you like what you're reading so far and have a few ideas of your own, leave a review or send a pm. It'd be great to see your ideas =), thanks for the reviews that are already there as well!, they really do give a new writer the motivation to continue


End file.
